


Fantasies

by yuume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuume/pseuds/yuume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two idiots having sexual fantasies about each other on the night train…what could possibly go wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it on rivialle-heichou.tumblr.com

**Eren POV**

There was a reason why he always took the late train. Unlike other teenagers, who would trample over each other to get home, he would loiter around video game arcades just to waste time so he could take this train. 

Why?

The answer was simple, he would always met up with  _him._ Levi-san. The stoic looking college guy. Granted they’d never engaged in an actually conversation, but that didn’t mean he could admire from afar.

.

.

.

Shifting awkwardly in his seat, Eren tried to keep his eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

 _Oh fucking god._ He mentally cussed, as he felt his shoulders brush against Levi’s.

Normally, him and Levi would either sit on opposite ends of the cart, or several seats away, but today for some unknown reason, Levi decided to sit next to him. 

Swallowing again, he tried to keep his thoughts away from the fact that he could easily graze Levi’s thigh  _by accident,_ or lean slightly over to get a better whiff of that subtle cologne he was wearing.

  _Oh fuckity fuck._

He knew it was probably wrong to fantasize about getting it on with an older male who was roughly 7 years older than him, but he couldn’t help it. From the first time he saw Levi, he was entranced. Never in his 16 years has he seen a more mysterious yet cool looking male. 

That was the first time he popped a boner for someone of the same sex, also the first time he realized, he could be gay…

 

From that day forward he began daydreaming vivid sexual fantasies between him and Levi. Most of them ended with him awkwardly shuffling out of he train.

“Lousy weather, eh?” Eren said trying to distract himself from falling into one of his fantasies.

“Yeah.” Levi replied not bothering to look up from the small book in his hands.

“…yeah…”Eren nodded, as he shifted again in his seat. What the fuck was he doing, talking about the weather? He just fucking made things more awkward than they already were. “Heard it’s suppose to get better.” He continued, mentally slapping himself for not shutting up.

“Really…that’s good.”

Nodding again, he shifted his eyes over to the shorter male. That was probably the dumbest idea he ever made. Biting his lower lip he watched as Levi’s mouth silently mouthed the words from his book, the way his graciously long fingers would flip each page.  _Fuck._ He started to feel his pants get tight.

God how he wanted to have those fingers running down his chest, or maybe up his leg. And that mouth. He could only begin to imagine how amazing they would feel against his dick, sucking and licking around the head.

A lecherous picture of Levi’s face between his crotch popped into his head. His face would be flushed, and that normally stoic expression would replaced by one of desire. His hand would be firmly grasped around the base of his cock, while he would run his tongue up and down the shaft,  nibbling and sucking at the veins.

 _You taste so good._ He would say, as he continued to suck the tip.

Taking this opportunity, Eren would most likely shove his whole dick in Levi’s mouth. He would grab a fist full of Levi’s hair and thrust in and out of his hot, welcoming mouth till he came. Then, he would watch with satisfaction as Levi would try to swallow all his cum. Though the occasionally bit would dribble out from the corner of his mouth.

Biting back a groan, Eren covered his mouth with the back of his hand. What the fuck was he thinking fantasying about Levi giving him head, when he was sitting right beside him? Covering his crotch with his free hand, he squeezed his eyes shut, mentally praying for the train to quickly arrive at the station. He needed to take of this…and fast.

_We have arrived at Shiganshina, would passengers be sure to take all their belongings with them as they leave they the train. Thank you._

“Well, it was nice talking to you Levi-san.” Eren half choked out, as he shot up from his seat. Grabbing his blue school bag, he covered his raging boner and shuffled out of the train.

Once the doors shut behind him, he buried his face in his hand and groaned. Just how sexually frustrated could he get?

**Levi POV**

He was in his last year of university, and the workload wasn’t too bad. There was absolutely no reason for him leaving the university everyday at 11 just so he could take the late train. But, he did it anyways, just for the off chance that he could met up with that Eren brat. 

Having never been the type to initiate a conversation, he would usually just set himself away from the kid and watch from a  _safe_ distance.

But, he felt like a change today. So, instead of sitting on the opposite side of the train, he decided to sit right next to him. 

As he sat down, he felt the younger male stiffen. Brushing off this reaction, he took out his East Asian textbook, and  _pretended_ to read. Having learned from experience that using a book is always a great cover for when you want to sneak glances at your neighbor.

“Lousy weather, eh?” He heard the brat ask. Slightly shocked by the fact that he wanted to start a conversation with him, Levi slightly fumbled over his response.

“Yeah.” 

Great, now he seemed like he was uninterested in what Eren had to say.

“…yeah…heard it’s suppose to get better.”

Mentally urging himself to reply properly this time, he slightly looked up from his book.

“Really…that’s good.”

Levi slightly cursed himself. Wow, he really was a dumbass wasn’t he? Way to kill the conversation.

Pissed at himself, he angrily flipped the page, not caring if he slightly ripped it. God, he was such a retard. 

Sliding his eyes over to see if the younger male was offended by his responses, he caught the brat staring at him. His doe-y green eyes seemed to be focused on his lips. 

It was probably foolish of him to think this way, but could it be possible that the brat was  _attracted_ to him? Biting his lower lip, he held back a smirk as he flipped the page again…this time more calmly

How amazing would it be if Eren also fantasized about him? Levi mused as he let his mind drift. For months now, he’s been thinking non stop about this brunet. On numerous occasions he found himself contemplating about what kind of person would he be in the bedroom? Would he be the dominate kind? Or maybe the passive? Either way, theses reveries would always end the same way. 

No matter what the scenario, it would always end with him roughly pushing a naked Eren up against a wall. His hands would trail up his inner thigh until they cupped his balls, which then he would gently knead as the younger boy would groan out his name. 

Then he would push the boy slightly forward, so his ass would be jutted out. 

 _Your ass is mine._ He would say whisper to the blushing younger male, as he slapped his ass. Grabbing his own dick, he would then rub it up and down the crack before ramming into Eren’s tight anus. He could only begin to imagine how sensational Eren’s ass would feel around his dick. How the walls would clench around his dick, as he thrusted in and out, and how the younger male would moan and scream out his name in sheer pleasure until he reached completion.

God, how he wanted this fantasy to become a reality.

_We have arrived at Shiganshina, would passengers be sure to take all their belongings with them as they leave they the train. Thank you._

“Well, it was nice talking to you Levi-san.” He snapped out of his daydream, when he heard the boy speak again. Shutting his book, he watched as the younger male give him an awkward smile before shuffling out of the train. 

However, before the doors fully closed he saw the younger male lift his school bag off the front of his crotch, to reveal the bulge in his pants. Covering his mouth with his hand, Levi chuckled as he stared down at his own crotch.

So he wasn’t the only one.


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After desperately trying to avoid levi after their last horrendous encounter, Eren finds that sometimes the world just likes to be a little bitch

A few days after that slightly awkward encounter with Levi, Eren avoided the late train like a disease. There was no freaking way he was going to face him. 

Seriously what the hell was wrong with him? He had always pride himself on being different from those dumbass teenagers who can’t control their fucking sexual urges, yet he goes off panting like a dog around Levi. Making a sound of disgust, he tossed his school shoes into the cubby.

“You coming Eren?”

Shifting the bag on his shoulder, he turned around. “Yeah, hold on.” He said as he gave two taps to his shoes before running to catch up with his best friend of 10 years.

“Wanna hit the arcade?” 

Eren glanced at the shorter blond through the corner of his eyes. “Nah.”

The blond slightly frowned. Out of all the years he’s known Eren, the boy has never turned down an outing to the  _arcade._ “Come on, you love that place.”

“I’ve grown out of video games, Armin.” He replied, trying to his face impassive.

“Bullshit.” The shorter male countered. “Just two weeks ago, you dragged me there for a 48 hour gaming marathon.”

“A person can change a lot, in two weeks.”

A look of displeasure dawned on Armin’s face. He could always tell when Eren was lying out of his ass. “Really..” His voice was clipped, clearly not liking being deceived.

Opening his mouth to reply, Eren closed it again. There was no fucking way he was going to Armin that just a week ago, he fucking popped a boner in front of a guy he barely knew. 

“What’s going on Eren?”

Eren’s eyes shifted to the ground, before looking back up at his friend. He could see the worry so clearly displayed in his blue eyes. “Look, I just don’t feel like going today. Maybe another time.”  Without saying another word, he turned heel and hastily walked towards the station, ignoring the frantic shouts from Armin.

All he wanted was to get home, and bury himself under his blanket and die in shame. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that at time when he foolishly lifted his school bag off his crotch, Levi saw. He could only begin to imagine how disgusted he must have been. 

 

Shifting his bag again, Eren continued to mutter curses to himself. Never, in his life has he been so mad at himself. And this is coming from the same person who has done many stupid things in his life. 

Growling under his breath, he shoved open the large revolving door of the station and stormed in. Rudely pushing aside the other passengers trying to get home, he slammed a token down in front of the booth collector. 

 _All of these fucking dipshits._ He mentally swore as another stranger bumped into him trying to get to their platform.

After what seemed like an arduously long journey to his platform, Eren felt his earlier frustration double. This is why he hated going home at this time. The fucking rush hour of essentially all of Japan trying to get home. But, it wasn’t like he could wait for a later train. That might run the possibility of running into Levi. 

Tapping his foot impatiently against the ground, he glared at the tracks.

_Train 854 to Shiganshina will be delayed. We do apologize for this inconvenience._

A wave of mumbles erupted from the mass after the message. 

Eren was on the verge of ripping his hair out. For fucking sakes, all he wanted was to get home, and crawl under his fortitude of shame, but it seems like the whole fucking world was against him.

“That’s a scary look you have on Jaeger.” He heard someone mutter into his ear. Whipping around, he was prepared the punch the jackass who had the audacity to even talk to him in this state.

“What you say to me, you fu-” He trailed off when he got a good look at just  _who_ he was talking to. Blinking a few times, he rubbed his eyes. Was he fucking dreaming right now?

There before him was the last person he wanted to see. The person he’d been so desperate to avoid. Levi.

Today really wasn’t his day, was it?

“Levi-san…” He began, not really sure what to say. In fact, what was one suppose to say to another in these situations? Hey, sorry you saw my awkward boner last time we talked….YOLO?

“Haven’t seen you around lately.” Said Levi breaking his train of thought. “Can I talk to you in private for a minute?”

Not sure what he was doing, Eren nodded.  _Aa…Fuck_

Trailing after the shorter male, they pushed through the hoards of people till they reached a small isolated area just behind the control room.

Shuffling his feet, Eren stared down at older male. “Um…”

“Have you been avoiding me?” Levi cut him off. His voice, clear and concise. Obviously one to not beat around the bush.

“What….nooo” He muttered.

“Don’t lie to me brat.” Levi gritted as he slammed a hand against the wall beside Eren’s head.

Slightly flinching, Eren looked down at his converse. His shoes had never seem so fascinating in his life. “Sorry.”

Lowering his hand, Levi placed a hand on the boy’s chin and lifted it up. “Tell me, why have you been avoiding me?”

Eren felt his face flush. “Last time…I know you saw my boner…” His voice came out barely louder than a whisper.

“So?” Levi raised a brow.

Looking up, Eren gave the shorter male a confused expression. Wait, he wasn’t disgusted? “Wha-?”

Sighing, Levi ran a hand through his hair. “Why do you think I always took the late train?”

“School?”

“No dumb ass, it was because I was hoping for the off chance of meeting up with you.” 

The confused expression on his face deepened. “I don’t understand.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi grabbed the front of Eren’s shirt and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Ignoring that their nose bumped and their front teeth knocked against each other, he closed his eyes and pressed his body further into the younger male’s. Moving his lips against Eren, he slowly slipped his tongue in earning a small groan from the boy. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally broke away. “Now, do you understand?”

The blush on Eren’s face darkened as he nodded.

Rolling his eyes, Levi wiped the corner of his mouth. “Out of curiosity, what were you thinking about last time to even get that boner?” 

At this question, he watched with slight amusement as the blush on the younger male’s face darkened even further.

“I-I-I…um…” Eren stuttered as he looked up at the ceiling. “…stuff…”

“Tell me.” 

“It’s embarrassing.” He replied, not particularly wanting to tell Levi his fantasies.

“Eren…” Levi repeated. His tone was absolute.

Burying his face in his hands, Eren quickly spew out the sentence. “I was thinking of you giving me a blow job.”

“A blow job?” Levi muttered as he took a step towards the younger male. Letting his hand drop to his side, he grabbed the front of Eren’s crotch. A small strangled sound escaped the boy’s lips. “How bout I make that a reality?”

Eren’s jaw slightly dropped. What? Just what was Levi proposing? “I-” His voice broke off into a small moan, when he felt the older male rub his dick harder. The cottony material of his boxer, and the pressure of Levi’s hand created a  _very_ pleasurable feeling against his dick.

Levi smirked as he watched the boy close his eye and leaned back against the wall. Sliding down, he unzipped the front of his pants and tugged it down. 

“Levi-san.” Eren gave a small mew when he felt the cool air touch his dick.

Grabbing the base of the cock, Levi lowered his mouth to the tip and gave it a small blow.

“Mnh…”

Poking his tongue out, he gave the head a small lick. The salty taste of the penis covered his tongue.

“Don’t tease…please.”

Ignoring the boy’s pleas, he continued to give small licks to the head while slowly jerked the shaft.

“Levi-san.” Eren moaned, as he fisted a handful of Levi’s hair and tried to push the older male’s head towards his dick. “Please.” The desperation clearly displayed in his voice.

Parting his mouth slight, Levi took the head into his mouth. Another loud groan escaped Eren’s lips. 

Sucking the tip, he ran his tongue across the slit a few times before letting his mouth take in more of the boy’s throbbing cock.

“Aaa.” Eren moaned as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. The heat of Levi’s mouth around his member was far better than what he had imagined. 

Letting the dick touch the back of his throat, Levi lifted his head back up to the tip before going  down again. Slowly, in a teasing manner he bobbed his head. Occasionally running his tongue along the bulging veins that surround the shaft.

“Mnhh..” Eren smothered another groan. “Faster.” He gasped when he felt Levi stopping to suck at the head.

Sensing how the older male seemed to have no intention of going faster, he quickly added. “Please.”

Giving a small grunt of approval, Levi picked up his speed. Bobbing his head faster, he also began to gently knead and rub the younger boy’s balls.

“Aaa!” He gave another whine, as he latched onto Levi’s hair for support. The alternation between hard and soft sucks was driving him insane. “Levi-san!” 

Not letting up, Levi maintained his speed. Making sure to suck extra hard every time he reached the head. Feeling how the boy’s lower half seemed to have tensed up he knew Eren was close.

“Levi..I’m-” Eren panted out as he felt the coil in the pit of his stomach get tighter.

“Come.” Levi said, his word slightly muffled by the organ in his mouth.

Shoving the sleeve of his school uniform in his mouth, Eren felt the coil in his stomach snap, and his lower half convulse, before he emptied his load into the older male’s mouth. With hooded eyes, he watched as Levi released his dick was a small pop. The white milky substance dribbled down the corner of his mouth.

“You taste sweet.” He smirked as he wiped away the thin trail on the corner of his lips.

Blushing, Eren mumbled a small thanks as he bent over to pull up his pants

“So how was it?” Levi asked as he watched the younger male re-zip them.

Stopping in his action, Eren stared down at the ground. “Better than what I imagined.” He meekly replied.

“Good.”

Once Eren made sure his pants were properly zipped, and the blush on his face had died down, he turned to the older male. “Um…Levi-san?”

“Mh?” He replied as he hand Eren his school bag.

“How did you know I was going to be here at this time today?”

Shrugging, Levi stared out into the crowd of people running to get onto the trains. “I knew you took the train everyday, so I waited.”

Giving a small nod, the confusion on Eren’s face returned. He had been avoiding Levi for a week…so…. “Hold on, for this past week did you come here to wait for me?”

_Would the passengers for train 854 to Shiganshina please go to platform 7. Your train will be arriving shortly. We apologize once again for the delay._

Waiting for the robotic sounding female voice to finish the announcement. He turned to face Eren. A half smile slide across his face.

“Maybe.”

 


End file.
